


She

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 14. “Can I come in?”28. “I’ll never stop caring about you.”
Kudos: 5





	She

Y/N looks at the guys, hesitating. But, seeing all of them look at her with pleading eyes, she walks up the stairs.

She pauses in front of the familiar door. Rapping her knuckles against the door, she waits for some sort of noise. After hearing the sound of something hitting a wall, she speaks.

“Can I come in?” She asks, voice soft, reminding Kells of the kind of mother he never had.  
He tugs the blanket around him, higher up his shoulders, before getting up and opening the door. He silently lets the girl in, waiting for the sound of the door clicking shut, before he goes back to the bed.  
Y/Ns eyes scan the room, surprised to see no bottles of alcohol anywhere. She looks at her oldest friend, shoulders dropping when she sees how defeated and sad he looks. “Colson.” She says quietly.  
He breaks at the sound of his name, a sob escaping him, as he begins to shake. “I didn’t think I would care. I wasn’t supposed to care.” He tells her, placing his head on her shoulder, when she sits next to him, an arm wrapping around him, hand rubbing his, while her other hand rests on the top of his head, before her fingers start brushing through the tangled locks. “She doesn’t want to see me again. Or get to know Casie. She wants nothing to do with me. And then she sends me a text.” Colson shows her his phone, her heart stopping as she reads the words, “I’ll never stop caring for you.”, anger fills her as she rereads the sentence again. “Right after she tells me, that she wants nothing to do with me, she sends me this.”

Y/N waits for him to calm down, for his body to stop shaking, before she says anything. “She’s missing out on two amazing people. Don’t waste time and energy on someone who isn’t going to give you the time of day.”  
He’s silent as he lets the words sink in, before he says a quiet thank you.

They sit there for a few more minutes, before Y/N tries to get up, only for him to stop her.

“Where are you going?” He asks, voice panicked and scared.  
She pats the wrist of the hand gripping her. “I’m just going to take off my pants and shoes. I was thinking we could take a nap.”  
He looks into her eyes for a few seconds, before nodding, letting go of her.


End file.
